


Awkward Love

by flamboyantcluelessangel



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamboyantcluelessangel/pseuds/flamboyantcluelessangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey sorry If its not that good. This is my first fanfic and its kinda short.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Awkward Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry If its not that good. This is my first fanfic and its kinda short.

Castiel looked down at the sleeping hunter at his side. Dean hated it when Castiel watched him like this, but he couldn't help it. There was just something about Dean that made Castiel have this odd feeling in his chest. Castiel sighed Another thing that i do not understand he thought. Castiel looked at dean again and smiled running his fingers along Dean’s face so lightly that they were barely touching him. He kinda liked the feeling Dean gave him. It was nice, although it sometimes hurt like whenever Dean was with with a girl for a night. Dean was always going off with girls. It was normal for him, so it was confusing as to why it hurt Cass. 

“Cass?!” the deep surprised voice of Sam Winchester Made Castiel jump. Castiel stood quickly turning to face Sam.

“Hello Sam.” Castiel said trying to hide his embarrassment. why did he not hear Sam come in? “You surprised me.” he whispered. 

Sam looked at him and tilted his head a bit “What are you doing here?” he asked setting the bags he was holding on the table.

“I was just ..uhm ….” Castiel hesitated blushing How am I to tell him I wanted to watch Dean as he slept. He looked at Sam again still red with embarrassment.

“oooh” Sam smiled sitting down at the table looking at Cass. “you’ve finally realized that you’re in love with my brother” he said smiling wider.

“I-i do not know what love feels like” he said surprised and even more embarrassed. 

“well,” said Sam “take it from someone who knows you are in love” he gestured to Dean who was now snoring “And let me guess, you get this odd feeling in your chest and you always want to be around him.” Sam paused as Cass nodded slightly. “Its obvious to everyone but Dean that you love him. The way you look at him. the way you show up in the middle of the night just to watch him sleep. the way you stand a little too close.” Sam smiled a sad smile as if thinking about someone he had loved Probably Jessica Cass thought.  
Sam watched as Castiel finally realized it “oh.” he said wide eyed. He appeared confused and his eyes were concentrated and deep in thought. Castiel looked at Sam in horror That makes so much sense he thought. Castiel had also come to another conclusion, Dean would never feel the same way. Without realizing it tears started to slowly roll down his cheeks. He looked up at Sam “How do i get rid of these feelings?” he asked.

Sam looked at Castiel and shook his head “you can’t get rid of them Cass. That's not how it works” 

Castiel looked down at his hands and sat in silence tears still lightly falling on his face Dean had stopped snoring and the room was completely silent except for the breathing of the hunters. “Dean will never feel the way I do” Castiel whispered he felt a painful tug at his heart. Castiel looked up at Sam who was very quiet “what do i do?” he whispered more to himself.

“You could tell him. ” the sleepy voice coming from behind them made Cass jump. Dean sat up in bed Running his hands through his dirty blond hair and rubbing his sleepy green eyes. “Instead of talking about it while he’s sleeping.” Annoyance filled his voice as he Glared at Sam. He turned his head to face Castiel “Im sure he feels the same way.” Dean stood up and walked over to the blushing Castiel. Dean pressed his lips gently upon the angels. he could feel Castiel's face get warmer but he didn't seem to care Castiel's lips were the softest he had ever kissed and he wanted more than anything to stay like that. he pulled away from the kiss and looked into the eyes of the very red Castiel. 

Sam stood feeling a bit awkward “well,” he started toward the door, “i should let you two have some time alone.” he grabbed his jacket as he walked out shutting the door behind him.

Dean smiled at Cass after Sam left and walked back over to the bed, flopping back down onto it. Cass just sat there staring at Dean not knowing what to do. “get your feathery ass over here.” Dean commanded and Castiel obeyed walking over to sit on the bed next to dean still blushing a bit from the kiss. Dean rolled his eyes and sat up pushing Cass onto his back and kissing him softly. Castiel kissed back tasting the whiskey on dean's lips. The two stayed like that kissing sweetly.  
After a while Castiel pulled away from the kiss “you should sleep dean.” he made a move as though he was going to get up but dean grabbed his arm. Castiel smiled “i will stay” he layed back down snuggling up to dean. It wasn't long before dean was snoring softly. Cass was happy to know that dean knew how he felt and returned the feeling so blissfully.


End file.
